The disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting device which includes a light emitting element and a resin member containing optical matter particles.
As a light emitting device which includes a light emitting element and a resin member containing optical matter particles, there is known, for example, a white diode which includes a combination of a light emitting diode (LED) emitting blue light and a fluorescent layer as a wavelength conversion matter capable of absorbing a portion of the blue light emitted by the LED and converting its wavelength to produce light with a different wavelength (for example, yellow light) and which produces white light by performing color mixing of the blue light and the yellow light.
As a method of manufacturing such a light emitting device, there is proposed a method of applying by spraying a slurry containing a resin and optical matter particles such as phosphor to a coating target including an LED (for example, see International Publication No. WO 2011/083841).
Note that it is desired to improve the coating quality of the optical matter particles, specifically to provide the coating target with a finer coating of the optical matter particles. In this respect, the coating quality of the optical matter particles often decreases if the optical matter particles contained in the slurry are sedimented or if the optical matter particles in the slurry are not dispersed. For this reason, it is necessary to prevent sedimentation of the optical matter particles and to disperse the optical matter particles in the slurry in order to improve the coating quality of the optical matter particles.
In light of the foregoing, for example, there is conventionally proposed a method of manufacturing a light emitting device which includes a spray coating step: preparing two slurry tanks to contain the slurry; circulating the slurry between the two slurry tanks; supplying the circulating slurry to a spray nozzle; and spraying the slurry onto the coating target through the spray nozzle. Such a conventional method of manufacturing a light emitting device enables stirring of the slurry by circulating the slurry between the two slurry tanks. Thus, it is possible to prevent sedimentation of the optical matter particles contained in the slurry and to uniformly disperse the optical matter particles in the slurry.